


and they lived happily ever after

by redspicyserenade



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Future, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redspicyserenade/pseuds/redspicyserenade
Summary: It's Juno and Peter's wedding day, and Ben is there to support them through every step of the way. He's one of the biggest fans in the crowd.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Jupeter - Relationship, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	and they lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ser_atlantisite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_atlantisite/gifts).



After several _stressful_ months, the day had finally arrived. The big, bright, beautiful wedding that after months of planning was ready to begin. The outfits were in great condition and the cake had been crafted with such care that could have brought almost the entirety of Hyperion City to tears. Everyone was so excited.

_Or so they thought._

Peter Nureyev sat alone in one of the many dressing rooms residing down the hall of a much larger room which held the alter, his future, and eventually the love of his life. He was gazing at himself in front of the sizable mirror, decorated with assorted jewels that most criminals would find little value in but were still considered divine, pondering the thoughts that floated around his mind, most of which contained negative side effects

It was almost time for the guests to be invited inside and provided access to take their seats, but it would be meaningless if the groom was absent for the occasion.

* * *

Benzaiten was looking high and low for his brother-in-law. Juno was getting married and the love of his life was missing. Ben came upon one of the final rooms, and the one he came to realize should have been opened first, and turned the knob to open the door.

He looked into the room and saw Nureyev staring into the mirror. Without moving his head Nureyev turned his gaze towards the dressed-up man who was blocking the doorway and the window which held the sunrise behind him.

"Pete, what are you still doing here?" Ben made his way into the room and closed the door behind him.

Nureyev sighed. "I've been residing in here and attempting to regain control of my feelings." He opened the make-up bag that was sitting beside him and pulled out the pack of expensive cigarettes Jet gave to him as an early wedding gift.

"We need you out there," Ben responded, "Juno needs you out there."

"I look like a pile of _hot_ garbage, and I couldn't even fathom of standing on that stage and making a fool of myself in front of Juno."

"I think he could care less of what you look like just as long as your there."

Peter looked down at his shoes. His body was softly shaking, but it wasn't as noticeable as he thought it would be.

"What _if_ he changes his mind? What _if_ he realizes that I'm not the man he wants to be with for the rest of his life? What _if_ he leaves me at the alter?"

Ben smiles and puts a hand on one of Peter's shoulders. "Peter, he doesn't care what you'll be like or how you dress. He loves you for who you are. You've shown him a light that hasn't shined for him in years. Juno knows you have a good heart. I bet he's just as nervous as you are."

A faint smile appears across Nureyev's face as he looks up to see Ben in the mirror. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do! I've watched both of you for the past couple of months and seen how excited both of you were at getting married!"

Ben was telling the truth. He had been watching them over the course of almost a year. He'd seen his brother find a brand new wedding dress that he felt comfortable in and a tux for his brother-in-law that, along with a nice fit, gave him a new sense of presentation and style.

Peter turned his head towards Ben. "How long until the guests are given the signal to start entering for the wedding?"

"About fifteen minutes."

Nureyev stubbed the cigarette and straightened his back. "Can you help me quickly touch up on a few things before I make my way onto the stage?

"Of course bro!"

So with that, Ben fixed up little things here and there until Nureyev was back the way he was before. Ben took no time at all! He was surprisingly done within five minutes.

"Well, I suppose I should make my way to the alter to behold my future."

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Peter waved goodbye at him and was quickly out of his sight. Ben decided to make his way to the front where he would wait for Juno. Sarah was gone so he took the role of walking Juno down the aisle. To his surprise, Juno was already there.

"Ben, can you believe it? I'm getting married! And before you too!" A wide smile resided across Juno's face. He was beautiful in his wedding dress. It was simple but elegant in many ways.

"Damn, you beat me to it!"

"Like most things."

"For the most part."

Juno let out a small laugh, and right then Buddy came by to remind them that they are about to open the doors to let the two walk down the center of the crowd to the beginning of a new era of life for two brave souls who were finally given a chance to breathe and confess their love for each other.

Those remaining minutes of fantasy sure did get swept away by the waves of reality arriving toward their destination.

Ben turned his face, looked into his brother's baby blue eyes, and asked the question he'd been longing to for a long time... "Are you ready?"

Juno's smile got brighter. "I am."

* * *

So life changed from there. Juno made his way down the aisle and married the man his heart had longed for after years of endless heartbreak and one-ended lies. The crowd cheered and clapped once Nureyev kissed his eternal criminal companion.

The reception was full of life that could be sensed from miles around. Ben, Rita, and even Mick spoke of stories they made with the newlywed bride over the years.

The smell of wedding cake and banquet food filled the air with smells that didn't harm the sense of smell of the guests but instead invited it into a world full of pleasure that was thought to have only been a legend told at wedding ceremonies for centuries.

The DJ played music for hours on end, which eventually gave way to a brand new sight for some, they saw Juno dancing his heart away.

The newlyweds were about to leave for their honeymoon when Ben and the rest of the gang were waiting near the car to depart.

"I hope you have fun JJ!" Mercury said while providing a hug for Juno's open arms.

"Now don't hurt yourselves," Rita began spurting once Juno finished his hug with Mick, "newlyweds are more likely to get hurt on their honeymoon and I don't want you two to get hurt and-"

Buddy was standing next to Nureyev, who was waiting for Juno to finish up his goodbyes so that they could hit the road for the two-hour flight to their week-long vacation. "You and Juno are going to be very busy tonight," Buddy spoke, "don't hurt yourselves."

"Uh, alright," Peter responded.

Juno made his way over to Peter and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go?"

"As always."

So with that, Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev became husband and wife and opened the path to a new future, and one with many exciting memories ahead.

_One where they know nothing can tear them apart._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
